


Holding Hands

by seratonation



Series: 30 day challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fight Scene, Holding Hands, M/M, giant alien being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a stupid decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge: Holding hands. 
> 
> Probably won't be one OTP but will all be Avengers. 
> 
> Sorry no Bruce in this one, he was away doing science somewhere else.

“Don’t let go,” Tony said, and he hated how desperate his voice must sound on the line, to the other Avengers, to Agent Coulson, to anyone who was listening, but he was desperate. 

“Tony,” Steve said, looking down at the tentacles grabbing at his legs, tightening around his waist, “you can’t do this.”

“Just, we need more time, we’ll figure it out,” Tony said, trying to keep the pressure consistent, balanced. One wrong move and he might be the one hurting Steve, instead of the giant squid thing that's crawled out of the sewers, covered in impenetrable scales and stronger than any of them anticipated. 

“I’ll get it from the inside,” Steve said, “you have to let go Tony.”

“What if it doesn't work?” Tony said, “What if I let you go and you don't come out?”

“You have to trust me, Tony,” Steve said, and winced as the monster gave another tug, “please Tony, you have to let go.” 

“You better be right,” Tony said, “you better come out or I swear-”

“You have to trust me,” Steve repeated.

“Okay, alright,” Tony said, “are you ready?”

Steve nodded, so Tony let him go. He had an instant view of Steve bringing his shield down and he was gone. 

Seconds turned to minutes, and there was still nothing. The monster writhed and extended its tentacles for Tony but he flew just out of range. 

“Cap?” he tried into his comm line, “Steve?” 

When there was no answer, Tony hovered closed. “I’m going in.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Clint said, “how do you know he’s not winning in there.”

“How do you know he’s even still alive?” Natasha said. 

“There is no guarantee for either,” Thor said, “or to your own survival.”

“The suit will protect me,” Tony said, watching the tentacles dance in front of him, the beaked mouth coming in and out of view.

“You don’t know that,” Natasha said.

“Nat’s right,” Clint said, “you can’t know. Just- just give him a couple more minutes.”

Tony waited, ran a scan which told him nothing and decided screw it. “I don’t care,” he said, “I’m going-”

The monster heaved and lurched, and suddenly a hole tore from its side, and a hand burst out. Tony dodged the tentacles and landed, grabbing the hand. 

“A little help!” he called as he tugged. Suddenly there were more hands on his, small but strong pulling with him, Natasha standing beside him. Then another arm came free, and Clint was there, along with Thor, grabbing hold of it. 

“Come on,” Tony said through gritted teeth and planted his feet, then with one good heave, Steve was free, tumbling on to them.

The monster gave a horrible shriek and tried to grab for them, but they scrambled out of its reach, so it all it could do was flail in agony and then became still as it slumped onto the road. 

“Is it dead?” Clint asked. 

“I really hope so,” Natasha said, wiping her hands on her suit. 

Tony took off his helmet and turned on his heel to face Steve. “You are the stupidest, most irresponsible- I have never, you of all people-” 

“It worked,” Steve said, barely noticing Tony’s finger jabbing at his chest.

“Yeah, and damn lucky, what were you thinking-”

“Tony, Tony,” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand in both of his, “It’s okay, I’m okay.”

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you-”

“Tony,” Steve said, “there was no other choice and you know it.”

Tony sagged, his suit looking like it’s strings had been cut. “We should get samples for Bruce,” he said, “this would be right up his alley.”

“He’s probably sent his interns out already,” Steve said, and held out a hand, “come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”

Tony shifted the helmet under his arm and took Steve’s hand. “Next time, let the person with actual fire power jump into the giant monster.”


End file.
